Damn the Whole Thing to Hell
by Pyrefly deactivated
Summary: Summer was not a pleasant thing for Draco, being as his father abuses him. What happens when Deadly consequences are not just a threat, but for real? What role does Hermione play in this? (One-Shot)


_Summary: Summer was not a pleasant thing for Draco, being as his father abuses him. What happens when Deadly consequences are not just a threat, but for real? What role does Hermione play in this? (One-Shot)_

**(&)**

**Warning: Abuse and Rape is present.**

**Damn the Whole Thing to Hell **

I ran down and saw my fathers face; I should have listened to him, he had been calling me down for 10 minutes. Now I was in for it... damn the whole thing to hell, I hate this house along with everything, and everyone in it. I then prepared for a punch, a kick, or any physical hurt. But this time it had been with words, "You are a sorry ass, look at yourself! You have no girlfriend, and you like no one, but worst of all you have so many bruises." I looked at my reflection, he was right, tons of bruises and cuts lined my face. I looked up, and frowned. "What did I tell you about frowning!" He hit me across my face, and this was the last time I was going to let him beat me.

"Father! You can't harm me ANY more!" I screamed this, and he smirked and started laughing, I felt my body start to quiver with anger. He had done the last thing I wanted him to do. He had laughed at me, I just wanted him to go to hell even more. I stormed up stairs.

"Draco Malfoy! Don't you dare turn your back to me again boy!" He was yelling upstairs, I could have cared less, as I started to get dressed; I heard the door burst open. I was standing there the bottom half of my body nude. I started to freak out and placed my boxers over myself. "Draco it's not like I have not seen another man's pe-"

"Father I could care less, just leave me alone. I have to go to tea with Crabbe's mother remember?" Of course he didn't remember, he could care less about my life. I felt anger building up within myself, goddamn puberty. Making your emotions go haywire. And your voice as well, Merlin's beard I hate that. I'm talking, yelling maybe and my voice makes a really high pitch sound, and everyone laughs. Especially when ever I'm scolding Father.

"Ooh, well of course I remembered, I was going to get you to prepare down in the dungeon." The dungeon, more like the torture chamber. He's going to torture me, how wonderful. He always does this! "Meet you down there in 5 minutes." He walked off, and I grabbed my wand, and such. Knowing that I would have to make my bruises disappear while I was with Crabbe's mum.

Soon I was down in the 'Torture Chamber'; I was taking everything off except my boxers when he walked in. I turned my head there he was, with his god forsaken stick. Merlin's beard I hate that stick- or rather cane. He slapped me across the back with it, leaving a deep cut with blood pouring out, I winched in pain, but I knew not to cry. He saw my pain and hit it again, and again. Tears formed in my eyes, and then without my knowledge, one slipped.

"ARE YOU CRYING BOY!!" I felt my eyes, I was crying. I nodded, and the punishment got worse. He made more deep cuts, and my back was now a pool of blood. Then I watched him and he threw something at me, it crashed down and broke my arm, I'm almost sure of it. "Hold it on your back, and make 30 laps, running and then you can go." He smirked like the devil, and I started to run. I felt the thing get heavier, and my knees started to collapse. I fell to the floor, the giant thing crushing my ribs. I squealed in pain. "You're a weakling!" He made the giant thing despair, and I could not stand. The blood was coming out of my back; my arm and ribs were broken. I felt like hell, no hell would be paradise compared to this. I felt someone beside me, I looked up to see my mother, and she helped me up. Treating the wounds the muggle way, she could not have a wand Lucius forbids it. I looked at her, and she smiled, that was probably the most caring thing she does, I'm not her son but her husbands Heir. I felt the sudden heat of the washcloth in her hand sooth me.

"Mum why does father do this?" I could never call him dad, dad that's a name for a caring parent, not for Lucius. She just frowned and just sighed. I knew what that meant, 'he does it because you are his son'. I sighed and lowered myself into the bathtub; I did not care if she saw me naked, after all, She's the one who gave birth to me.

I washed myself humming cheerfully when he came in, I again covered my self. "Father I don't want you to see me naked, so GET OUT NOW!" I felt myself get tense, and I stared daggers into his eyes.

"I will not leave until I tell you this, YOU ARE NOT TO TELL CRABBE'S MOTHER ABOUT THE DUNGEON! You will use this spell every 30 minutes and your bruises and cuts will disappear temporarily. I'll clear your record at work tomorrow before they even notice. If Crabbe's mum finds out then there will be consequences, deadly consequences." He turned and left, smirking. I felt my body go numb, he was going to hurt me for the rest of my life, or at least until I leave this hellhole. I looked down at the red water, I wanted to cry, but I can never cry... not after what he did to me, not after everything he's done to me. I've lost control of my emotions.

(&)

Crabbe's Mum answered the door; I was dressed in black pants with a white button up shirt. She hugged me hello, and when she did this I felt like I was going to die, the spell might have made the bruises disappear, but the pain was tremendous. She lead me to the table, it had a two blue Chinese teacups that were across from each other. I walked over and politely pulled out her chair, she sat down and I pushed her in. We talked for a long time, she told me all about Crabbe and other things. I lost track of time and before I knew it my bruises were appearing, I looked down at my arm, I had pulled up my sleeves and now you could see the broken bones.

Crabbe's mother gasped I was soon running to the bathroom, I felt my broken ribs poke at my skin. I locked the bathroom door, and collapsed on the toilet (the lid was down). I had violated the only rule that had been specified: not to tell anyone about my beatings. I felt myself start to quake as I remembered his words _"...there will be consequences, deadly consequences."_ I started to shake violently; he was going to kill me... Suddenly I couldn't breath, I gripped the sink and I fell to the floor.

Crabbe's mum called my father that was her first mistake... Then she started to heal my broken bones, but she was no healer so she had to leave the wounds on my back alone, or maybe she did not notice I was back down...

I got up and thanked her, and she gasped. "Hunny, your back! It's bleeding like MAD!" I felt my shirt, I saw the open wounds in the mirror, and they would not close... I saw my now blood red shirt, and sighed heavily. I felt light headed, and very dizzy. I then realized she knew everything, she knew it all... I ripped open my shirt and took it off, I ran past the now entering Crabbe. I ran off and grabbed my broom; I took off leaving her behind. It was impolite, but I was not going to explain my father's brutality to anyone. I'm a Malfoy and Malfoy's don't tell their family secrets.

I landed in my lawn a few minutes later, I dropped my broom where it was and he was standing there very angry. "Father, I'm sorry, I forgot to use the spell. I lost track of time." He took me by the neck, I felt myself lose control over my emotions that I thought I didn't have. I broke down, crying into my hands, he threw me down.

"You're a disgrace to the name of Malfoy, BOY!" I started sobbing; I was having an emotional breakdown. He kicked my bleeding back and my bruised stomach. I felt a wave of emotion wash over- I started to cry uncontrollably. My father dragged me upstairs and threw me into my room. He started to beat me with his damn stick again; I swear that stick turns into a razorblade when he wants to hit me, his little toy. I then heard him leave and bolt the door shut.

I lay there for days, getting one meal a day; I saved it for the middle of the day. I cherished the water he gave me, and I had my own bathroom. That would be a bucket; the bathroom in my room had been bolted shut like the rest of the doors in my room. Even my closet was bolted shut.

I heard him coming upstairs his hands pressed up against my face, he beat me some more, ripping open my scabs. Making sure I knew what happened when I disobeyed him. He then spoke "Boy your final punishment has been decided, you're becoming a man." I looked up into his face, disgusted with his statement.

"NOT with mum that's disgusting!" he smirked and nodded, she walked in, nude. I closed my eyes; I did not want to see my mom naked. Lucius opened my eyes, and he was nude as well. He ripped my cloths off.

I felt like shit, she then looked up at Lucius disgusted with what she had to do. She first started to massage my member, I felt my father shove himself into me causing my eyes pop out; pain was the word to describe what I was feeling. "Draco the pain will go away, don't worry about that." I had just lost my virginity, to my father of all people. I felt violated. My body went into a spaz attack. I screamed and my pupils dilated even more as he started to thrust harder. My body was quaking all over, and I fell to the floor. My father moaned and pulled away, I curled up into the fetal position.

My father pushed my mom away from me as she tried to help me up, help me just to look normal, or just to heal me a little bit.

My mom started yelling, "LUCIUS! He's just a child, and you are much bigger than him and you still shove yourself into him!" She was flaming, but then her voice was interrupted by a hissing noise.

"My dear Narcissa, Lucius, I watched the whole thing, your son will not make a good Death Eater, if thisss is his full strength. Was thisss his first time? Is thisss-"

I woke up laying in my bed, my father walked into the room, and my heart was racing. How long has it been? Please tell me I did not miss the train! That would make Hell my paradise if I did. Merlin kill me now if I missed the train...My father ruffled my unwashed hair, and smirked. I felt my body start to quiver once again, lack of food will do that to you. I had not eaten or taken a shower in what felt like forever. He told me to pack and that I'd be going to Hogwarts in 30 minutes. "Go take a shower, you are very disgusting." I stared daggers at him; it was HIS fault I had not taken a shower in forever! I lay in the water, and it soothed my sore body.

(&)

I walked up into the deserted train, but soon found out it was not deserted...I heard crying. I was walking fallowing the faint sound, when I stumbled upon a girl. She had bushy hair and her head was down. I walked up to her, my bruises were showing, and her olive skin of her face looked up at me. It was Granger, she gasped and touched my face. I winced in pain as she looked up at me; I wished she could tell me what was wrong. "Draco your face..." I ran out in horror, she had seen my face, she knows, more sexual abuse now... I took my shirt off, I wanted to be free, I wanted to be able to feel my cuts on my back. I ran to the Head Boy/Girl compartment, I knew I would be left alone here. The never-healing wounds on my back poured out blood.

I walked over and fell into a ball, grabbing my knees and sobbing. My tears did not stop even when the train started. I just waited until I would bleed to death, my body started to shake violently, I was getting a dizzy feeling. I was on the floor in the next second, I wanted to get up, but my legs failed me.

Someone walked in, locking the door behind, and then wrapped his or her arms around me. There brown hair tickled my neck, and then she saw my back. She grabbed my white shirt, and then pressed it up against my back, stopping the blood from coming out. Then she gave me another hug, I don't know why but I felt warmth, and I felt like I was not alone like I usually am.

Her hair tickled the back of my neck, I snickered and said, "Hermione your hair..." I had said Hermione... Why? Why did I not tell her to get out? Why had I not called her Mudblood and put her down? Why am I letting her hug me? Her warmth rushed over my body and then I had to tell her, "Hermione I have to tell you something... I'm depressed..." I felt my heart start to pound; she just sat there not saying a word.

Then she smiled and said, "Me too." I felt a wave of relief rush over and I smiled as well. She's depressed like me, I glanced down at her head girl pin, how predictable... HOW predictable! But, she deserved it though, no doubt about that. She broke my train of thought by saying, "Why are you depressed?"

I felt my heart stop, I was going to tell her, and I needed to tell someone. "Hermione... you can't tell anyone..." I winched in pain, "My father, he... he... beats me, and well he-" I fell to the floor, breathing hard. Another panic attack... Hermione rushed over to me and I felt her arms around me, tears spilt down my already tear-stained cheeks. I started to breath normally again, I sat down across from her, and I continued. "Sorry about that... well he also sexually abused me." She gasped and I had to ask her. "Why are you?"

"My parents divorced and well... I was sent to go live with my uncle Edwin, well he's not married and he abuses me. So I guess we're on the same boat." She said this and smiled sadly.

"I guess I'm not alone like I thought I was." I said this and I leaned over and lay down on the seat. She sat up straighter, closing the small gap she head in-between her legs, it was just like a couple centimeters, but still I guess she thought I would look up it or something. I felt like taking a nap, "Granger, wake me up when we get there." I was soon drifting to sleep...

(&)

"DRACO WAKE UP!" I felt Hermione's hands shaking my shoulders in a violent manner. "Draco you have to run! Your father wants you DEAD! HURRY!" I stood up and she continued, "Draco you can't go threw the door, go out the window." With that she sent a stunning spell, and the window shattered.

I ran out she waved good bye, but then I saw a hand grab her and I then ran back to the train. I saw her body go limp, laughter met my ears. I then saw a green spell, it hit me in the chest, I let out a scream. My eyes blurred as I fell.

Fell off the bridge colliding with the water bellow.

_A/N Written a while ago, as you can tell since it's not slash... ah well, tell me if it's good or not..._

_Disclaimer: I'm short, Spanish, tan, American, and 15 years old do I look like I'm J.K. Rowlling? Ah, well I don't own these characters, but I do own the plot. Haha, don't steal that or I'll sue you!_


End file.
